Since the advent of the remote control, many television watchers have become flickers, i.e., they flick through channels trying to find and watch media programs. The numbers of channels offered to viewers has been increasing, with some viewers having over 200 channels from which to choose. As the number of channels increases, the time to flick through the channel increases.
Some media providers provide television guides and interactive programming guides to help viewers find programs to watch. A television guide may be in a form of a dedicated channel that automatically scrolls through a channel listing and displays the media programs per channel for the next few hours. An interactive programming guide may also display channels and media programs per channels. Unlike a television guide, a viewer may be able to navigate through the interactive programming guide by scrolling through the channels in the direction that the viewer wants. The viewer may also be able to scroll forward in time to view the channels and the programs on the channels for future time periods. The interactive programming guide may also allow the viewer to select a particular program to watch or to provide additional information about the program. In some cases, the viewer may select a particular program to be recorded by a digital video recorder associated with the interactive programming guide.
Even with interactive programming guide, the number of channels and programs may make it challenging for some viewers to find the programs they want to watch in a timely manner. Recommenders have been developed to assist viewers in selecting programs. In general, a recommender is a system that monitors the programs watched in the past by a viewer and tries to predict other programs that would be of interest to the viewer based on the past programs. The recommender may also take into consideration other information provided by the user. However, many viewers have privacy concerns with the monitoring of their past viewing habits or about the collection of information about them.